Jaana Na Dil Se Door
Jaana Na Dil Se Door (English: Don't Go Away From My Heart) is an Indian television series which aired on Star Plus from 9 May 2016 to 30 June 2017. It was produced by Beyond Dreams Production House. The show stars Vikram Singh Chauhan, Shivani Surve, Shashank Vyas, Sara Khan, and Priyanka Kandwal, with Vineet Kumar, Smita Bansal, and Shilpa Tulaskar in key roles. Jaana Na Dil Se Door was translated into Malayalam as the third part of the series Mounam Sammatham, which ended on 7 September 2017. Plot Vividha (Shivani Surve) lives in Ajmer with her father, Kailash Kashyap (Vineet Kumar). She idolizes her father. Kailash strongly believes in establishing relationships between people belonging to the same social status. Vividha falls in love with Atharva (Vikram Singh Chauhan), a milkman, and Kailash opposes the alliance. Sujata (Shilpa Tulaskar) has been a single mother to Atharva after his father, Ramakant Vashisht (Prashant Bhatt) was shown to be MIA by the Indian army. He returns to the family, and promises Sujata to help unite Atharva and Vividha. In a twist of fate, he dies and Kailash takes advantage of the situation to announce that Ramakant wished Vividha to marry Ravish (Shashank Vyas), a honest, brave, and selfless army officer. Ravish is the son of Ramakant from his second wife, making Atharva and Ravish step-brothers. Uma, the mother of Vividha, foils her father's plan by telling Vividha the truth, and asks her to run away to Atharva who was waiting at the temple. Kailash discovers the plan and gets Atharva beaten by goons. To save Atharva, Vividha accepts her father's wish to marry Ravish. Post her marriage, she behaves rudely with Ravish and her in-laws family but with time seeing Ravish's goodness feels guilty of rudely behaving with him and starts behaving with good and his family but does not tell Ravish the truth of her affair with Atharva . Ravish is shown to be falling in love with Vividha. It is later revealed that Ravish had saved Atharva, and gave refuge to him and his mother. However, Atharva has lost his mental balance. Kailash is shown to be missing. Vividha decides to help Atharva Atharva's mother tells Ravish about Vividha's relationship with Atharva. Ravish is heartbroken but decides to help Vividha and Atharva and reveals the truth to the family. On knowing the truth, the mother of Ravish, Suman Vashishth (Smita Bansal) wants to throw Atharva and his mother but Ravish convinces her otherwise. Sub-plots of Guddi and Zeenat complicates the problems for Ravish. In a terrorist attack, Atharva is found to be missing and Vividha is heartbroken, and she also decides to divorce Ravish. Atharva returns after a while with his memory restored, and Vividha decides to return with him to Ajmer. Divorce happens and the marriage of Vividha and Atharva is fixed, but on the day of the wedding, Atharva runs away. Heartbroken, she begs Ravish to give their marriage another chance, and also because she is pregnant. Ravish and Vividha remarry. After 4 Years Vividha and Ravish have a son, Madhav. Atharva is married to Guddi, and is a successful entrepreneur, and Suman is shown to be living with them. Madhav suffers from a rare disease and Vividha reconnects with Atharva to gain his DNA sample. Sujata gets arrested for killing Suman, who was trying to kill Atharva herself. Ravish forgives Sujata hence freeing her from punishment . After more twists and turns, Vividha wants to return to Atharva and breaks her marriage with Ravish. Ravish lets her go. Ravish hits a lady by accident and brings her to his home. Having lost her memory, his family members name her Kangana (Sara Khan). Later, it is revealed that Kangana is actually Tara, the real mother of Madhav. Vividha had actually given birth to a girl and Madhav had switched the baby with the son of Tara, and she has come to claim her son. Vividha denies to part with Madhav Guddi falls in love with Ravish and wants to marry him but Ravish marries Tara to help her be with son Madhav. Vividha finds Kailash in a temple, in a bad condition, and brings him back home. Atharva, Ravish, and Tara try to change her mind but she remains adamant. Kailash has been pretending all this while and the trio see through the ruse. One day, Kailash stabs Ravish in order to separate Vividha and Atharva, and kidnaps Madhav. Kailash blackmails Vividha to marry Vivek, a rich businessman, in return for Madhav but Atharva reaches Ajmer in the nick of time and fights Kailash. Repentant, Kailash shoots himself. The serial moves three months ahead where the Kashyap are living happily.A suitor comes for Tara but she refuses to marry anyone else as she loves Ravish and wants to live her life with his memories Cast Main * Shivani Surve as Vividha Kashyap * Vikram Singh Chauhan as Atharv Sujata * Shashank Vyas as Captain Ravish Vashisth * Sara Khan as Kangana Vashisth * Nidhi Shah/Priyanka Kandwal as Shweta Kashyap Recurring * Shilpa Tulaskar as Sujata * Vineet Kumar as Kailash Kashyap * Smita Bansal as Suman Vashisth *Prashant Bhatt as Ramakant Vashisth * Kabir Shah as Madhav * Aparna Ghoshal as Uma Kashyap *Sana Sayyad as Aditi * Surendra Pal as Colonel Vashisth * Manmohan Tiwari as Vipul * Bhavini Purohit as Bhumi * Ruslaan Sayed as Ankit Kashyap * Sulakshna Khatri as Indumati Kashyap *Aradhna Uppal as Kalindi * Firoza Khan as Aruna/Zeenat *Palak Panchal as Chutki * Parvez Magray as Chintu * Maksood Akhtar as Abdul Chacha Awards and nominations References External links * Category:Star Plus television series Category:2016 Indian television series debuts Category:2017 Indian television series endings Category:Indian television series Category:Indian television soap operas Category:Serial drama television series Category:Hindi-language television programs Category:Indian drama television series Category:Television shows set in Rajasthan Category:Urdu-language television programs Category:Dramas or TV serials Recorded by Qmuannt